


8

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	8

你看着眼前的男人，他嘴里嚼着口香糖，一边看着剧本一边摆弄着裤子，他穿着薄薄的T恤，领口开得很大，可以看到他胸口一片潮红。你的肉棒已经硬到胀痛，你想狠狠地肏他，可是你不能，你只是一个小小的场务。最后你选择自己去洗手间里解决，你撸动着肉棒，脑子里浮现出刚刚看到的那一幕。刚才你路过化妆间，发现门没有关严露了一条小缝，你向里面望去，看到他全身赤裸的跪在一个男人面前，那个男人穿着黑色的西装，只露出粗长的肉棒插在他嘴里，男人扯着他的头发快速的抽插，“唔……嗯……”男人又肏了一会儿，射在了他嘴里，他刚想吐出来，男人捏着他的乳头:“不许吐，咽下去。”他很听话乖乖咽了下去。男人把他抱到化妆台上，揉了揉他的屁股插了进去，“嗯……不要了……一会儿我还要拍戏……”男人没有回应他，肏得更狠了，“再发骚就当着全剧组肏你。”“不要……啊～”男人又射了一次，然后在他的后穴塞了一个按摩棒，“嗯……不要……”“不许拿出来，晚上回去我要检查。”说完男人给他穿上衣服，拍了拍他的屁股:“去吧，要开拍了，不要让别人等太久。”他一脸无奈走了出去，你也急忙走到外面，就看到他从口袋里摸出一块口香糖放进嘴里，开始背台词。


End file.
